The present invention relates to seatbelt clamps and, in particular, to a seatbelt clamp mounted to a belt guide member of a passive restraint seatbelt system.
In many known vehicle passive restraint seatbelt systems, emergency locking retractors are employed which lock automatically in the event of an emergency to prevent the belt from unwinding. A disadvantage of some such systems is that they may permit a significant amount of elongation of the effective length of the belt in a collision by tightening of the loops that remain wound on the retractor, such loops usually being wound relatively loosely, following locking of the retractor.